


Your Love is More Suffocating than Fire

by pervycricket



Series: Dark Marvel [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Begging, Bondage, Burning, Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fire, I Tried, Inner Dialogue, Lovecraftian Elements, M/M, Magic, Not A Lot Of Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Some Humor, Some comfort, Yandere, capesarenotusedforthatpurpose, emotional trama, not much, taking advantage of trama, trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervycricket/pseuds/pervycricket
Summary: You fell in love with a strange man who always stopped by just when business was calming down and always on your shift. He's cocky and temperamental at times, but caring and could be rather sweet. Everything changes after he saves you from certain death.





	Your Love is More Suffocating than Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than I thought it would. I was really struggling trying to make the sex scene. This time I really did make it gender neutral but let me know if I put something in that seemed weird.  
> Thanks for all the love on the spiderman fic. I currently have two different spiderman fic's I'm trying to work on, but I am falling in love with Conner from Detroit: Become Human so my next fic might be about him tbh.

 

         Dr. Strange was just a charming man with good timing, especially about your work schedule. He always sauntered in with a smirk on his face just as your section started slowing down and left just as it started to pick up again. You and your coworkers found it odd how he only showed up during your shifts, but it’s not like he had access to your work schedule. You just chalked it up to coincidence. His outfit was odd and even though he looked like the type to reject modern medicine he was quick to offer true medical advice and seemed pleased doing so, at least with you. He was intimidating at first, but he chuckled at your nervous jokes and slowly warmed in your company as the days dragged on. His quick quips made bantering with him fun and it always made your day.

         Work was still hard, but you breathed and smiled easier on the days he visited you. It was playful and fun and your newfound crush made the world just a bit brighter. He’s been trying to get you in the habit of calling him by his first name, which you now do on a regular basis, much to the amusement of your coworkers. They joked how you two should just start dating already and you wondered that yourself ever so often why haven’t you just gathered up the courage. Something about him seemed untouchable, no matter how much you liked him.

         You were finishing some minor cleaning before you locked up for the night when it happened. There was a mild ruckus outside you naively chalked up to some drunks fighting. You don’t know who or why, but it never really mattered anyway. At least, not to you. The only thing that mattered was how the world burst into fire as a literal ball of flames shot and exploded at the door sending you back against a table and broken glass scattered the floor. Embers scattered, and smaller fires started to grow and combine as it ate away at the wood. The sprinklers turned on and feebly tried to keep the growing fire at bay. You tried to keep low and crawled to the back door, but a hunk of burning wood landed on your back leaving you trapped in the middle of the room with no hope of escape. You scream and try to move but you are forced to lay helpless as the fire licks your clothing. The heat eats and crawls hungrily up your body and you can smell yourself burning. You thrash and claw your way out, but it’s too much it hurts too much you can’t move anymore you’re itching and it’s like your melting oh god please not like this not like this. You don’t want to die.

You didn’t stop screaming until finally all that was left was a burnt husk.

 

 

          You inhale and you’re screaming and clutching desperately to a man’s arms. He tries to shush you, comfort you, but you can’t stop wailing like an infant from that horrible pain. You sob into his shoulder and resist the urge to claw your arms and face. You look up to see a blazing fire in the street and your screaming gets louder. A soft material wraps around you and you are blinded from the outside world and the next moment you are in a dark, cool living room. You lift the material from your face and notice you were sobbing into a red cloak. The man bushed it aside and used a damp washcloth to dab your forehead and cheeks. Your sobbing subsides slowly as his presence comforted you. You lean into his cool hands just taking in the fact that you’re here and breathing and alive. He smelt of aftershave and books and you inch closer to the comforting and familiar scents till you are practically in his lap. You finally notice it was Dr. Strange. You were relieved it was at least someone you know. Someone safe.

          “Come here you’re okay, deep breathes now, the phantom pains should go away soon. Your mind is still in shock. Just focus on me.”

          “W-What”, you gasp, “Just happened. I-I died, I-I burned, but you s-saved me, somehow?”

          “Yes, I saved you. Just stay calm and do not worry your head on the details. I will take care of everything.” He had an unreadable expression on his face, clearly unsettled by something.

          You still couldn’t wrap your head around everything that just happened, so you just nod and held tightly to his hand. It’s horrifying how the smell of yourself burning is still in your nose. You feel your uniform have practically no damage even though they should be burnt to a crisp after what happened.

          “I need a shower, I need to get clean. Please.”

          He cradles you in his arms and nods. He walks into a bathroom with a tub and sits you on the toilet gently. You can’t help but stare in shock as the tub slowly fills up with water from the bottom up with no running faucet at all. The water slowly starts to steam while a mass of bubbles form on the top. A question dies in your gaping mouth. You really don’t think you can handle any more insanity today. A hand forces you to look back into Dr. Strange’s eyes.

          “Like I said, keep your eyes on me and do not worry. I’ll keep you safe here. We can talk about everything later. Now take off your clothes. Just let me know when you are ready.”

           He turns away and stands as if he’s guarding you. You reassure yourself that he wouldn’t do anything to you. He saved you and he just wants to make sure you won’t get hurt. You quickly slip everything off and try to get up yourself, but he hears your movements and just snaps his fingers. With a sputter, you drop into the water and some splashes out of the bathroom and onto the floor. He vanishes in a flash leaving you to bathe. You take your time, letting the bath water grow cold, to help forget the searing heat you just experienced.

           After a while, you get up and put on a dark grey robe that was left lying on the sink and head out the bathroom to find a dimly lit bedroom. The bedroom was barely furnished, only having a small bed, a shelf, and a dresser. You open the door from the bedroom and peak your head into the empty hallway. It was pitch black and the sight of it unnerved you. The area itself felt ominous and almost alive in a way.

           Hesitantly you call out. “S-Stephen? Are you there?”

Silence. You wait for a moment and turn to close the door.

           “Did you need me for something?”

Shrieking you fall back, clutching your chest. Dr. Strange stood in front of you with an amused grin on his face and he chuckled. He wore his regular attire, a clean simple robe, now with the addition of a red cloak that swayed gently as he moved.

            “Sorry, I forget how that can scare people.”                

            “How did you get in here so quickly! A-And how did you save me? I was…I was beyond rescue. I shouldn’t be standing here safe an-and with my skin intact. I-I just…How?” Your voice shook. You don’t want to think about it, but you needed to know.

Dr. Strange’s grin faded and his eyes softened. He leads you to the bed and takes a seat next to you with a supportive hand on your waist. He takes your hand, gently tracing shaping on your skin. He moves your hand so that the palm of your hand is facing up. With a quick motion, a warm cup of tea appears in your hand. He places your other hand around it and keeps his comforting hands on yours for a moment before moving away. The aroma was soothing. You didn’t hesitate to take a sip. You sighed and looked up at him, waiting for him to explain. He paused for a moment before talking.

          “Hopefully that will help you calm down while I explain. I never wanted to tell you about this part of my life. I would prefer to keep yours as uncomplicated as possible, but with the circumstances it has now become necessary. I protect your reality as you know it and your death was a result of something out of my control attacking this reality. I drew power from this-”, He lets you touch a cold metal necklace with spiraling circles shaped like an eye, “to save you. It can reverse time, making it possible for you to be here. I’m surprised you even remember it happening, but I can only speculate how you managed to remember. No matter what, I’m just glad you cannot remember me reversing your time and going through that experience again.”

            You shudder at the idea and try to wrap your head around it. You believed him, that was for sure, but it was still too much. You had to and with all the other craziness The Avengers fight off how could you not believe him. “That’s….a lot to take in.”

            “I know it can be dear. I will give you as much time you need to come to terms with it.”

            “And…There’s nothing I can really do about it? How come I can’t- How come the world can’t learn to fight off… whatever that was that sent that thing crashing towards me. How come you don’t have help?”

             He laughs bitterly. “I have Won, a master of knowledge, and a few sanatoriums around the globe. We do teach the one’s we think could be capable of becoming great, but most fail and cannot continue after a point. I wished that were not the case, but not a lot of people can handle what I do. Most cannot keep their sanity knowing what is out there.”

             “But since I became involved, even to this small extent, couldn’t I try?” You wanted some measure of control over this. It would be gratifying to exert control over the situation or at least come to understand fully. You fidget with the cup in your hand and take another sip.

              He looked at you concerned. “As thankful I am about the offer, I do not think you would be suited for my type of work. At least not now. Right now, keeping you safe and sound is my priority.”

              “Well I think that is certainly fair, so I’ll trust your judgement.” You certainty weren’t ready for a repeat experience like that anytime soon.

               Dr. Strange seems to relax at your words and smiles again. “Good. I know you have had a long day so try to get some rest dear. You’ll be safe here and you can stay as long as you like.”

               He pets your head. A wave of exhaustion finds you suddenly after the soothing motion and you resist the urge to fall asleep right there. You yawn and the cup in your hand disappears. He kisses you on the forehead lightly and stands to leave.

               “Have a good rest. You need it especially after today”

                You grabbed his arm. He turned back towards you slowly like he was trying not to startle a frightened animal.

               “Stephen- I just…Please will you stay with me tonight.” You didn’t want to be left alone you craved the feeling of someone next to you. It was even better that he was the one to save you and the one you wanted to give your heart to.

He ran a hand through his short hair and looked away awkwardly. “As much as I would love to spend the night with you dear, I do not possess the self-control to restrain myself. If I were to stay the night, I wouldn’t be able to resist you any longer.”

He liked you! He actually liked you! You needed to say something before he leaves.

          “Then don’t.”

Yeah that’s totally hot. He’d be into that.

He breathed deeply and moved closer. “I’ll be the one in control here. Not you. Would you be fine with that? Once I get started I won’t stop until I’m satisfied. Do you understand?”

A shiver ran up your spine and you breathed heavily. “Yes please.”

He grabs your face and gives you a rough kiss, letting his tongue quickly dominate and taste your mouth. He pulls back and whispering right into your ear. His hot breath turning you on even more.

          “Then strip.”

You eagerly took off the robe he gave you letting it fall to the floor. Next went your underwear and you stood before him, nervous but not shy as he took his time drinking in your form. He let out a guttural sigh and pushed you down on the bed. He hovered over you sporting a predatory grin.

          “Come now, don’t be so nervous. Spread your legs and keep still.”

You did so slowly. His eyes distracted you as his hand slowly bushed against your inner thigh. You couldn’t refrain from jumping slightly as he let one of his fingers gently grace your sex. He chuckled.

          “We’ll have to do something about your little disobediences. I guess we’ll have to restrain you.”

          You gave him a puzzled look, but shock set in as you saw his cape lift and hover slightly in the air. The red cape quickly wrapped itself around your arms forcing them behind your back. You let out a startled yelp as it wrapped itself underneath your knees as well causing them to open even more. You tugged your hands experimentally and the soft cloth just wrapped itself tighter around your wrists.

           “You really are cute being tied up like that. I think I’ll fuck you just like this, but I would like to watch him play with you a little bit.”

Your breath quickened. He undid his robe and shoved his underwear down enough to expose his hardening cock. He made a quick motion with his hand and started rubbing lube along the shaft. It distracted you enough that you shuddered as the cape started to move against your body. The cloth keeping your arms together snaked towards your chest and pinched and rubbed your nipples making sparks travel up your spine. It felt warm and soft and it was so utterly frustrating at how gently it caressed your body. All you could do was moan helplessly as it touched you. You panted as Stephen watched as he slowly jerked himself off.

             “Stephen! Please take me.”

              “But you two seem to be having so much fun. I could get off just watching you being teased. All helplessly splayed out before me. I wonder how long it will take before your crying to cum.”

 As fun as that sounded, you really didn’t have the fucking patience to spend all night being teased into a mess of hormones. You swallowed any sense of pride.

              “Stephen, please please please! Oh god, I wanna cum with your cock inside of me please please please! Give it to me now. Make me yours.”

His movements stuttered.

Stephen remained motionless for just a moment. You froze wondering if what you said even worked.

          Stephen’s sudden thrust made you scream and thrash against your bonds, bringing you an overwhelming mix of pleasure and pain. He groaned and grinded harshly against you for a few moments. Holding your waist, He moved himself completely out of you before plunging back in. He kept the brutal pace up causing that knot of tension in your stomach to rise. The pain slowly subsided leaving only pleasure coursing through your veins. He gritted his teeth and pulled you up with your legs against his arms, making y1ou tense and arch your back in fear from the lack of balance. The cape seemed to tether onto Stephen’s body as he moved you up and down onto his cock. The new position had his cock move just where you needed.

             “F-FuCk, You’re so tight god fucking dammit! Come on then, fucking cum on my cock. You're mine. All fucking mine.”

Tears well in your eyes from a particularly harsh thrust and the knot in your stomach bursts as you cry out. Stephen groans again as you suddenly tense around his cock to the point of pain. With another stroke he follows suit and thrusts slowly into your trembling form as he comes down. He lays you back down and easies himself out of you with a groan. You shudder as you feel his semen start to drip out of you. The cape finally releases its grip on you and feel it quickly wipe Stephen’s and your combined juices on itself before slipping out from underneath you and out of the room.

Stephen takes a moment to catch his breath rolls over onto his side and pulling you into his arms.

He nuzzles your panting form softly and kisses you on the check.

              “Get some rest darling, I’ll be with you in the morning. I love you.”

\------

You spent the next couple of days getting lost in his library and making sure Dr. Strange ate and took breaks during the day. He was very particular about things, so the first day was rough making sure to put everything exactly where you found it. With the amount of work he did, you were surprised he was even able to go out to see you at your work, but you didn’t want to bring it up. The huge amount of work could be a result of what happened and no matter how hard you tried to pry out what he was exactly working on he remained tight-lipped. When you tried to peek at his desk, all you were able to see were scrapes of illegible notes and a vial containing an odd clear liquid and a collar before being ushered out. Spending so much time with him whenever he took breaks was really relaxing, but it has been a couple of days since you were at your apartment and you really should head back. Dr. Strange has been nothing but courteous and kind but being inside all the time was really making you feel trapped.

It’s not like he explicitly told you not to leave, but anytime you tried to bring it up, either to grab something or just to run an errand he would always accompany you. He wasn’t rude or anything, but something about it was suffocating. 

          Stephen was cooking breakfast when you decided to bring it up again. You felt like a child nervously asking permission to go play outside.

          “Stephen? I was thinking of going back to work again. I’m so glad you’ve been taking care of me, but I can’t stay here forever as nice as it’s been. Besides, you have better things to do than take care of me. I don’t want to get in your way after all.”

          Stephen turned away from cooking and looked at you sternly. His gaze made you feel unease, but you refused to back down this time.

          “What gave you the idea I wanted you to leave?”

          You shook your head quickly. You felt you needed to explain something.

          “No, it’s nothing like that, I just think that I shouldn’t stay here and as much as I hate to go back to work I still have an apartment and rent and I just think it’s time t-”

          Stephen’s normally gentle smile morphs into a sneer and he dragged you into his chest with a bruising grip, “But nothing! I have been exceedingly patient with you and have proved countless times how I can provide and protect you. And what do I receive in return? Instead of devotion and understanding, you fight my efforts and affection. I refuse to keep dragging you back into safety like a foolish child. I am your savior! I tried to be gentle, believe me I tried, and treat you delicately.”

Stephen’s growled out the next words and his harsh grip made you whince.

           “Enough is enough! I know what’s best for you and you will understand that one way or another. I wanted to be kind to you, but you have left me no choice.”

His eyes were harsh and cold and his chest heaved in anger. He was trembling, and madness spread across his face as he moved one hand away from you.  

You watched frozen and with a snap of his fingers you hear a pan start to sizzle. The room starts to smell like- like when you were back in that fire- oh god- Your breathing quickens as he holds your shaking body in his arms. Tears well up in your eyes as you are reminded of how your flesh burnt and sizzled and the pain that came with it.

          “You can’t even handle the smell of bacon, how could you go back into the world. You aren’t strong enough to go back out there. You’ll be eaten alive that's why you need me to protect you.”

You try to struggle away but can’t muster the strength. You couldn’t suppress your thoughts and croak out, “You monster.”

          Stephen pulls back away from you and hurt flashes his face for an instant before it hardens. His voice came out dangerously soft you could barely hear it yourself.

           “I’ll show you a monster.”

He pushed you.

You were flung screaming into a dizzying array of flashing colors and changing shapes. It felt like you spent ages out there seeing things you felt you were never meant to see. You saw the cosmos shift and horrible worlds covered in complete darkness and the rotting beings that laid upon it. You screamed as they salivated and clawed just close enough to brush against you before you were pulled away and to a new place with creatures just as grotesque and abnormal as the last. You screamed and shouted until you were reduced to sobbing in fear as you were faced with more and more things that went against everything you know. It took much less time for you to start begging to be set free from this nightmare. Your sanity hung by a thread and one more mind-bending experience like that would break you.

          You hated how your relieved sobs tumbled out of you uncontrollably when you finally landed back in his arms. You placed you head in the crock of his neck and sobbed as he rubbed your back and held you as your sobbing died down.

          “Do you understand now? Our world- Our universe is a terrifying place and only I can protect you. Do as your told and everything will be alright. Here this was a little project I was working on as a surprise. I didn’t want to pull it out this soon, but I finished it earlier than expected and you keep being disobedient so I think the earlier you get this the better. You’ll be good and wear it without a fuss won’t you?”

In Stephen’s hand laid a delicate looking collar. It had runes running all around it that glowed a forest green. It shined lightly and glowed brighter as he placed it around your neck.

           “I’ll always know where you are with this and you will always be transported back to me if you wander too far away. In the Sanctum Sanctorum you can move freely even if I leave, but if you venture outside you will immediately be placed in my arms. Just a precaution in case something or someone tries to snatch you while I am away of course. Even if you spouted out those cruel words I knew you just truly didn't understand yet, but don't say such cruel things again or I'll have to remind you of what's out there again and how much I do to protect you. I need you to understand how much effort I make to keep you safe."

You nodded and found that his arms still comforted you even though you knew his embrace was even hungrier and more suffocating than the fire he saved you from.


End file.
